


Suzie x Mercurio Bad end night

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio saves Suzie from a group of muggers.





	Suzie x Mercurio Bad end night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Suzie knew she should have stayed at home.

She just had to go out and buy groceries late at night.

and to top off the you don fucked up cherry to fuck her life sundae.

was that she was wearing headphones and listening to one of her favorite German rock bands.

she was so absorbed in the music that she didn't hear or see the four dirty crusting looking men.

sneak up behind her and try to grab her purse.

Startled she screamed and turned around to lash out and scratch the shaggy beard guy across the face.

that really pissed him off turning around.

he turned and slashed her across the arm with the rusty knife. 

Suzie screamed in pain clutching her now bleeding arm.

The overly hairy leader of the pack laughed cruelly.

'' That's what you get for scratching me you stupid bitch.

I was just going to mug you but now it's personal."

He said kicking her hard on the ground.

And his lackeys laughed like hyenas holding her down.

Unzipping his pants the thug smiled wickedly.

'' i hope you like a mouth full of cock because that's what your getting toni….." 

The man didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when suddenly.

his head exploded everyone screamed.

And Suzie shook in complete shock.

A smooth black Cadillac appeared and the owner of the vechical.

Stepped outside cocking his gun.

Suzie saw that it was one of those fancy illegal high power guns.

She heard her friend Romero blabber on about he was crazy about guns.

But she never thought she'd see one in person the gun was huge!

Mercurio shot the other two but this time in the chest.

Ripping the two punks in half the creeps didn't even have time to scream.

Suzie nearly threw up from the blood and carnage and when she saw him.

Slash the throat of the last mugger and saw the blood pour.

From the man's throat and he started to choke from the brutal wound.

Suzie suddenly felt lightheaded and soon fainted.

As the world turned black.

The last thing she saw was the mans deeply concerned face before everything went black.

to be continued……


End file.
